


So this is love...

by QuestionsOfScience



Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Gen, I think?, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestionsOfScience/pseuds/QuestionsOfScience
Summary: But if something were to happen to her, Maven would be completely alone.And that thought alone was enough to answer her first question.So this is love…
Relationships: Maven Calore & Elara Merandus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	So this is love...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this is under 15 minutes in an effort to get back into fic writing so... here ya go!

Elara stared down at the baby in the bassinet. A strange feeling like tightness in her throat and some emotion she didn’t recognise in her heart, was this love? She had heard of mothers who never loved their children, that some chemical in the brain didn’t activate, she had been scared that would happen to her, that she wouldn’t love her child as much as that bitch Coriane did. But that love didn’t keep her alive now did it? Did she not love Cal enough? Was the love she felt for her husband and child not enough to keep her alive?   
  
But Elara knows the truth, she was the one who took Coriane from Cal, it was ridiculous to ask those questions that she knew the answers too.    
A different feeling choked her now, was it guilt?   
  
No.   
Elara never felt guilt.   
  
But she can’t help, as she stares down at Maven, sleeping and completely helpless, to feel some sort of sorrow at the idea of leaving him all alone. Cal would never be all alone, with his father practically worshipping him.   
But if something were to happen to her, Maven would be completely alone. She would never allow that. Maven would be better than his brother, he would be king he would be better than any other king that’s reigned. And she would praise and make him into what he needs to be.   
She would make sure they all realise her son was not to be looked over.   
  
And these thoughts alone was enough to answer her first question.   
  
She smiled   
  
_ So this is love… _


End file.
